Night Out With The Weasley's Pt2
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: It's the sequal to Night Out With The Weasley's, Harry is out with the Weasley's only things are going to change and things are going to be brought to Light.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Hermione, Luna, Hannah and Susan were sitting at the Three Broomsticks and all were having drinks. Hermione though, wasn't drinking much. Luna looked at her, "come on Hermione cheer up, it's Ron's fault he cheated on you with Lavender. Have a drink and have fun."

Hermione looked to Luna, "Huh? oh no I'm not thinking about Ron."

Luna's eyes widened "Oh, then what's going on? Don't let your mind wander or your heads going to be filled with Wrackspurts."

Hermione looked to Luna, "I'm worried about Harry. It's Halloween, the night his parents died and it's always hard for him and what's going on with Ginny is not helping."

Luna looked confused, "what's going on with Ginny?"

"They've been fighting worse than Ron and I and she's been prying into what happened during the time we were away during the war. Harry doesn't need that, it's only going to push him away."

Luna smiled, "oh yes, he needs someone who can understand him. Who can help him like a certain bushy haired witch who's still single." Hermione looked at her, "Luna, what are you getting at?"

Luna smiled sweetly, "well, if I were an expert, I would say someone wants to be more then friends with the boy who conquered and don't give me that we're just best friends line Hermione Granger. I know you jump whenever Harry needs your help."

Hermione frowned, Susan took a drink and looked at Hermione. "I would say take a chance Hermione, Ginny showed up at the Auror academy and she and Harry got into a row."

Hannah's eyes went wide, "that was true?, my cousin told me about that fight. No offence Hermione, but yours and Ron's rows are things of Hogwarts legend, but that fight they had at the Auror academy was bad."

Susan nodded, "Harry's lucky he didn't get kicked out of the academy."

Hermione shook her head, "why did she blow up there of all the places?"

The other girls nodded and the door to the bar opened and Harry and the Weasley brothers walked in. Bill walked Harry over to a table in the back and with help from Charlie and George they sat Harry down and Bill walked over to Tom.

"Hey Tom, the missus have you minding the bar tonight?"

The elder man nodded "Yes, the poor dear, been working hard so I thought I'd take tonight."

Bill nodded "Good man, glad to see Madame Rosemerta is taking a break. Can I get a bottle of Ogden's finest… actually make it two."

Tom looked over from the bar and saw Harry and could see the boy was upset. "Ah, I was wondering when I would see you boys walk into my bar. Terrible night for the young lad?"

Bill nodded and Tom placed two bottles on the bar and Bill reached into his pocket and Tom stopped him, "on the house. my wife knew James and Lily, she won't mind, Particularly given everything he has done." Bill nodded and grabbed the bottles and walked over to the table.

Bill walked over and heard his brother George. "I can't believe Gin flipped out like that, she knows what tonight is." Harry nodded and George seeing the bruise forming on Harry's cheek he reached into his pocket. "Here mate, bruise begone, only a little needed, don't want people freaking out." Harry nodded and took the container and applied some to his now red cheek.

Charlie looked at Harry. "So, what set the firebug off this time and why did she slap you for it?" George looked at Charlie shocked and Charlie looked back. "Hey, don't give me that look you and I both know Ginny always had a temper. She definitely got it from mum."

Harry sighed, "I was at the academy, everyone looked at me funny. Especially after Ginny's last visit." Harry sat the container down. George winced, they both remembered how that had gone, they even heard about it at the joke shop and Gringotts. Harry took another drink and continued, "after training I went back to work fixing up number 12 Grimmauld and Ginny came through the floo. I asked her why she wasn't with her team training and she said 'oh and I can't come to see you on my days off?' and I told her it was fine. I went back to painting and then she asked me about when I was going to talk about the time Hermione, Ron and I were away."

George looked at Harry, "and you told her just to leave it in the past. Was it that bad mate? Ron's told us some things, but not everything."

Harry sighed and lowered his head and clasped his hands behind it. "I close my eyes and I still see everything. Those nights we were all alone, no help, barely getting by undetected and… and when we got caught. I still remember the screaming." Bill quickly looked at Harry, seeing he was showing signs of breaking down. He quickly hit Harry with a calming charm and poured him a drink. "Here mate, drink."

Harry downed the liquid and felt the familiar burning sensation. Once Harry sat his glass down Bill poured him another. Which Harry also drank down quickly, Bill looked at Harry, "the night is young mate, just drink it slow."

Harry nodded and Bill looked at Charlie and George, "no more talk about the war guys." Bill then turned to Harry, "Ginny maybe our sister but she has an awful temper sometimes so let's have a fun night while the firefly cools down."

Back with the girls Hermione looked at Luna, "So who else is going to be here tonight?"

Susan looked at Hermione, "Padma and Pavarti are busy with Seamus and Dean."

Hannah took a drink ,"Neville is busy with his lessons under Professor Sprout, hopefully he will be a Professor soon."

Luna smiled, "Rolf will be by later tonight."

Hannah smiled, "sorry Hermione we know you don't want to hear about the boys cause of Ron. So let's drink tonight and have fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Ginny was flushed red and stomping around the Burrow, her parents had gone to a party leaving Ginny with Fleur at the house. Ginny walked over to the floo grabbing floo powder and throwing it into the fireplace. "12 Grimmauld place," she said, wanting to go see her boyfriend.

The Fireplace wouldn't ignite, Ginny looked to the fireplace. "Why isn't it connecting to Harry's place?"

Fleur didn't answer, of course she knew what was going on. Bill and George had both told her about how things were going for Harry as of late. With all the stress he had and tonight being the anniversary his parent's death, they thought it was best if Harry had a night to relax. Last year he found his godfather's supply of fire whiskey and had to be rushed to St. Mungo's.

Ginny looked over at Fleur glaring. Fleur didn't look her in the eye, "maybe 'arry isn't 'ome tonight. He may have gone out."

Ginny thought for a moment on where or what Harry could be doing. She knew no one was at the Auror academy. "He only shuts down the floo if he isn't going to be home." Ginny then looked to Fleur, wondering why Fleur was staying at the Burrow without Bill. She then wondered why none of her brothers were home.

Ron was probably snogging Lavender, since she recovered from Greyback's bite. She's been more active, what with the bite heightening her body's senses and urges. Fred was running inventory at the shop, Percy was busy at the ministry. Charlie came home but suddenly left with Bill and George.

"Where's Bill? he left awfully quick with Charlie and George."

Fleur remained stoi, "I don't know, he's been busy with work and at Shell Cottage. I told him he needed to take a break and that he should see his brothers."

Ginny seemed skeptical, the last time her brothers went out, it had ended with a brawl. Her eyes widened, thinking back to that time. She was about to grab her coat when suddenly Fleur rose up and whipped her wand out and closed the door and locked it. As Ginny turned to her, bringing out her own wand, Fleur hit her with a sleeping charm. Ginny soon fell forward and Fleur caught her with the levitation charm and moved her to the couch.

Back at the Three Broomsticks, the boys were regaling each other with stories of their time on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry looked at Charlie, "wait, you hit the quaffle and it flew and hit who?"

"Yes, it hit Snape right in the nose. He was so mad, he looked as if he was about to breathe fire."

The boys all threw their heads back and laughed, then grabbed their glasses and took a drink. Bill then looked to George and Harry. "That's nothing, there we were, we had just won a game against Slytherin. Charlie and I were celebrating down at the pitch with a bottle we snuck past Filtch and his foul kitten and that's when the Slytherin's captain showed up with his entire team. We were surrounded, us two against them."

Harry looked at Bill, "what did you do?" Charlie jumped out of his seat, the chair moving back. "The Captain pulled out his wand as did the others on the team. So we pulled out our wands as well. Standing back to back and next thing I know one of the beaters sent a curse my way and I block it and Bill here fires a stinging charm at the guys face."

Bill smiled grabbed his brothers shoulder, "that's when the spells started flying, we were trading spell fire going back and forth. That's when one of those snakes sucker punched Charlie in the face as he dodged a spell and we then started firing spells and punches."

"By the time Bill and I finished, we had knocked them all into the dirt. Once we cleaned ourselves up, we ran back to the tower before Filtch could catch us."

George looked at Bill, "wait, so you guys were never caught?"

Charlie laughed and looked at George, "little brother, you and George may have been good but we were better."

The guys laughed and Luna looked over to where the boys were and saw they, and especially Harry, were the ones laughing. Curious as to what was going on, Luna stood up and she walked over to Tom and ordered a meal. While Tom was cooking, she walked over to the boys table.

They poured themselves another drink and Luna looked at the guys. "Hey boys." George smiled "Hey Luna, how ya doing?"

Luna leaned against the table smiling, "just over with some friends, but it looks like you guys are having fun." Without the boys knowing, using a little wandless magic, Luna stuck a shard of mirror to the underside of the table.

Luna looked at Harry and smiled, "Hey Harry, you look like you're having fun. I'm glad to see you laughing again." Harry smiled, "thanks Luna."

Luna smiled and walked over back to Tom, swaying her hips. George smiled, "if I wasn't already in it with Katie and Luna was still available she would be quite the catch." The boys agreed, except for Harry, who looking where Luna had gone, saw Hermione. To him she was the only one there, he felt awful for her after Ron was discovered cheating.

Hermione watched Luna get food and walk over to the table, "where did you go?"

Luna smiled "Well, let's just say it's going to be an interesting night."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Hannah looked to Susan and back to Luna, "where did you go Luna?"

Luna smiled and pulled out another shard of a mirror and placed it on the table. The girls looked to the mirror and Luna smiled "Harry, Bill, Charlie and George are sitting over in the corner." Hermione's eyes opened wide and she quickly rose up to look over to where the boys were. She could see Harry was laughing and she sat back down, her mind filling with ease.

"I stuck a shard of a mirror that matches this one to the underside of the table using wandless magic now we can listen in on their conversation."

Hannah smiled, "oh this is good, come on let's listen." Luna pulled out her wand and Hermione stopped her "Wait ladies, this isn't right."

Hannah looked to Hermione, "Hermione, don't you want to know what they're talking about? Besides they would do it to us. Luna, come on let's listen in."

Luna tapped her wand on the shard and soon they could hear George's voice coming through.

"So, Harry, don't mind me asking but you don't seem as happy with Ginny as you were a few months ago."

Hermione rolled her eyes "That's an understatement."

Luna put a finger to her lips telling Hermione to keep quiet.

Harry frowned "In all honesty guys, I don't if I want to be with Ginny anymore. It's been tough lately with her constantly blowing up and then prying into the past."

They then heard Bill, "I know it can be really tough. Fleur and I always work things out but, speaking from experience, Gin's temper can get the best of her. We don't like the fact you want to split from Ginny, but no bloke should have to go through what you're going through."

George spoke up, "well with Ginny or not, we would still think of you as a brother. Bloody hell you helped us fix up the Burrow after that wretched fire."

The boys nodded and all took another drink and Harry spoke up again. "You know I used to really like Hermione," Hannah, Susan and Luna's eyes all went wide and they looked at Hermione who went pale and was lost for words.

"I mean during the winter ball she looked, I dunno how to describe it, she looked radiant would be the best I could think of. But when Ron started to like her and then Voldemort was around, I thought it would be best to step aside and let them be together. At least with Ron she would have been happier until Ron cheated on her."

Hermione shook her head no, cursing Harry for being too noble, Luna looked to Hermione seeing she was having trouble processing this new revelation.

They then heard Bill's voice "Yes, not our youngest brothers most shining moment." Then Charlie spoke up, "he was probably thinking with the wrong head." Charlie then hickuped.

The boys laughed and then the clanging of glass hitting the table. Luna stopped the connection to the other mirror. Hannah looked to Hermione, "bloody hell, noble git that Potter."

Luna smiled, "but without that nobility, he wouldn't be our Harry."

Susan looked to Hermione, "if were being honest, Hermione you and Harry really should be together. You two work so much better." The other girls nodded and Hermione shook her head. "No, we don't know if he actually feels that way, he's drinking and Ginny is just giving him a hard time."

Luna grew frustrated, "Hermione Granger forgive me, but Bollocks to that." Hermione looked at Luna with wide eyes, shocked by Luna's outburst.

"If you ask me it should always have been you and not Ginny, you know how Ginny has been treating him. You know him better, you treat him better and let's be honest, from how Remus described Lily, Ginny looks a lot like his mom and that's just wrong."

Hannah and Susan nodded then Susan looked at Hermione. "Besides you heard Harry, he was thinking about your safety, well Voldemort's gone now." Hermione thought about it, feeling conflicted. Sure she wanted to help her friends stay together, but she knew her and Harry worked together much better than her and Ron and she knew Harry was loyal. She then started to remember some old feelings she had buried deep a long time ago.

They then heard music begin to play and Luna took a long sip from her drink and then looked at Hermione. "Come on Hermione, now's your chance to dance with Harry."

Hermione nodded and got out of her chair and walked over to where the boys were. Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and when he looked up to her and she smiled, "care to dance?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Harry smiled and Hermione extended her hand and Harry took it, she walked them over to where people were dancing. The two began to dance and Hermione drew Harry closer and they began to laugh.

George looked at his brothers, "well, Harry's certainly become a better dancer since the ball."

Meanwhile at the burrow, Fleur thought about how lucky it was Molly had the potions ingredient's stocked. Fleur walked over to a cabinet and pulled out ground scarab beetles and armadillo bile but couldn't find the ginger root, she knelt down to look deeper into the cupboard. While Fleur searched, Ginny began to stir.

Back at the three broomsticks, Hermione and Harry were dancing quite close. The music stopped and Hermione smiled, "thanks for the dance Harry."

Hermione smiled and walked back over to the ladies while swaying her hips. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He went back over to the table and looked to the Weasley brothers, seeing they were all giving him a look.

"What?" Harry said confused.

Bill smiled, "looks like you were having a fun time, despite being currently in a relationship with our baby sister."

George smiled, "yes, imagine what her reaction would be like." Harry paled and Charlie smiled as he too had caught on to what his brothers were doing. "Any other brothers would beat you up, but we can look the other way if you say, buy the next round?"

Harry smiled and reached into his pocket and Bill whispered over to Charlie, "We are only messing with Harry. You know if we told Ginny, we would get an earful too."

Charlie smiled, "I know, but this way we can have a little more fun." Bill looked to his brother, "Charlie Weasley, you sly dog, next one's on you for this." Charlie nodded and they looked to Harry who threw a couple galleon on to the table.

Hermione took her seat back next to Luna and she couldn't help but smile.

"Someone had a good time," Luna said smiling. Hannah giggled, "Yes some could say you two were dancing rather close for just being friends." Susan tried not to laugh, but her eyes watered as she broke into laughter.

Hermione smiled and looked to others, "it was brilliant but I still don't know if I should go for it. Ginny and I are friends and I want them to be happy, but dancing with Harry was…"

Susan smiled seeing Hermione so cheerful and she said, "Brilliant?"

Hermione nodded and Luna smiled. "Well then, someone just needs to find her courage which means she needs a drink." Hermione blushed and shook her head and Hannah laughed, "oh yes the brains of the golden trio is having a drink tonight." Before Hermione could protest, Hannah got up and ran over to the bar.

At the Burrow, Ginny awoke to the sounds coming from the kitchen. She rose up and saw Fleur brewing something in the cauldron. Seeing the Veela was distracted, Ginny got up quietly and grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

After finishing the hang over cure, Fleur walked into the living room to check on Ginny. She turned to the couch only to see it was empty and that Ginny's jacket was gone. Fleur became nervous and wished Bill had taken a communication mirror.

Fleur quickly pulled out her wand and ran out the door of the burrow, but not before locking it and apparated to the Three Broomsticks.

Ginny arrived outside the village and looked for the Three Broomsticks.

Fleur arrived outside the bar and walked in, she saw Bill and rushed over to the boy's table. Bill saw Fleur and stood up "Fleur what are you doing here? You're supposed to make sure Ginny stays at the Burrow."

Fleur looked to Bill apologetic "Bill, I'm so sorry. I tried but she figured it out and I 'it 'er with a sleeping charm but she woke and is making 'er way 'ere."

Bill paled and before anyone could say anything, Ginny opened the door and walked in. She looked around the room and saw the boys and Harry and walked over to the table fuming.

She looked at Harry and saw the empty bottles, "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HARRY!" Harry looked up and saw Ginny and he paled "Ginny, I, i'm just having a night out with the boys."

"OH, SO MY BROTHERS CAN SPEND TIME WITH YOU BUT NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I'M SPENDING MY TIME OFF FROM THE TEAM TO SEE YOU BUT YOU WON'T TALK TO ME AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO SULK ABOUT YOUR PARENT'S ANNIVERSARY BUT INSTEAD YOUR GETTING DRUNK WITH MY BROTHERS, GREAT WAY TO SPEND IT."

Harry frowned feeling shame and looking to the floor while everyone in the bar was watching. Bill looked to Ginny "Ginny, I don't think this is the proper place to discuss-" Ginny glared at Bill "STAY OUT OF THIS BILL!" Ginny turned her eyes back at Harry, "HARRY DID YOU FORGET YOUR PARENT'S DIED TODAY PROTECTING THEIR ONLY SON FROM VOLDEMORT? SOME SON YOU ARE, GETTING DRUNK."

Harry's eyes grew wide and the whole bar gasped. To Harry, Ginny's words had stung worse than a slap in the face. Hannah and Susan were shocked and Luna threw a hand over her mouth and looked at Hermione. Hermione was glaring and her hands clenched so tight her knuckles were white. Hermione stood up and Luna looked at her, "what are you going to do."

Hermione turned towards Luna, "What Ginny is doing is just cruel and spiteful. Friend or no friend, I'm ending this."

Hermione began walking over to where the couple were. Hannah looked at Susan and Luna, "have either of you seen Hermione so angry before?" Both girls shook their head no.

Harry lifted his head "Ginny, I-." Ginny glared at Harry, "I don't want to hear it Harry now were going to go back your place and talk. Say goodnight to my brothers."

Ginny was about to grab Harry only to have someone grab her wrist. Ginny turned to see Hermione glaring at her. "He won't be going anywhere with you tonight."

"Did it ever occur to you that Harry knows exactly what today is and that's _why_ he is getting drunk? Did it ever occur to you that yelling at him and making him feel even MORE guilty over his parent's death might not be the best thing to do to someone YOU SAY YOU CARE ABOUT? He's not an accessory you get to hang on your arm and parade about! He's a living, thinking, _feeling_ human being and I'm not going to let a little bitch like you make what is already the unhappiest day of the year for him even worse!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Harry as well as the rest of the guys were shocked by Hermione's outburt as well as her swearing. Ginny glared at Hermione and ripped her hand from Hermione's grasp.

"Why do you care Granger, you trying to steal my boyfriend? Now that Ron's left you, maybe if you put out more and stopped being a little prude he wouldn't have gone back to Lavender."

Hermione crossed her arms, "I maybe a bit more conservative but at least I'm not a little tart throwing a tantrum just because she's not getting her way." Ginny grew as red as her hair, she reached for her wand and raised it at Hermione. "Someone needs to knock you off that high horse." Hermione threw her arm down and her wand fell from her sleeve, she grabbed it by its handle and raised it, "and you think you're good enough to do it?" Hermione looked around, "let's take this outside."

The two girls headed outside, Harry watched them both leave not knowing what to do. He walked to the door, someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see Bill standing next to Fleur. "Where are you going?"

Harry looked at Bill, "we can't let them fight!" Harry dashed out and Bill and Charlie raced out and Fleur went to tell Tom they would be right back.

Harry ran out and even through his alcoholic haze he knew this wasn't just any ordinary fight.

"Stuck up prude, find someone else's boyfriend," Ginny said firing a hex. Hermione dodged and conjured a flock of birds and had them circle Ginny. "I'm not stealing anyone's boyfriend, I'm just making sure my best friend is treated better."

Ginny growing frustrated, created a shield blocking the birds and then made the shield expand, knocking the birds away. She looked at Hermione, "I'm glad I gave you a mild lust potion keyed to Ron, it bought me enough time to give one to Harry so you couldn't have him." Hermione was shocked by this revelation as was Harry. Bill, George and Charlie were also shocked, lust potion was nearly illegal because it had the same controlling effect as the unforgivables.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "You mean Harry and I?" Ginny laughed "Please, you two were getting far too close for being just friends and I had to do something or you were going to take my Harry away. So I snuck the potion into your pumpkin juice, the only downside was the effects don't last long so I had to keep dosing you. The only problem was when you, Ron and Harry left, the effects were sure to wear off but it would create irritability for you both coming off the potion. Luckily, when you guys came back you still thought you were both in love with the ones you were keyed too. I stopped feeding you potions cause I had what I wanted," she smirked

Harry's eyes grew wide and Hermione flicked her wrist and a red flare flew at Ginny and she shielded .

Listening to Ginny's boastful rant, Harry then remembered back in sixth year how Ginny handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice and after he drank it he saw her in a new light. Harry then felt himself get angrier and angrier. All of the hurt, drama and angst of his sixth year was due to a spoilt little girl getting in a snit because she wasn't getting what she wanted. Swaying slightly due to the alcohol, not able to stomach this new revelation any more, he turned to Bill and snarled, "sober me up Bill. Now!"

With a shocked look, but realising it would be better than Harry being angry and drunk. Bill said, "Alright, but you realise the hangover is going to be worse than any you ever had before right?" Harry looked to the girls and then back to Bill. "I know just do it." Bill then cast the sobering charm on Harry then himself and his brothers. He figured they would need their wits about them if, or more likely when, things got ugly.

Harry staggered for a moment but soon he felt his head becoming clear. He walked over to the two glaring girls just as they were about to cast another spell. "ENOUGH!" was all that was heard and Harry stood between them facing Ginny. Being sober had made Harry even angrier as he thought about all the effects of what Ginny had done. "HOW DARE YOU!" he roared, unprepared to deal with an angry Harry, Ginny stood still and what happened next shocked everyone. Harry raised his hand and quickly slapped Ginny's face.

Ginny just stood there slack-jawed, staring at him in shock and slowly brought her hand to the rapidly blooming handprint on her cheek. She seemed unable to believe Harry had actually hit her. He continued, raising his hand pointing at Ginny. "What gives you the right to decide how I live my life and who I should love?"

"But Harry-" Ginny said weakly. Harry raised his hand again as a warning.

"Shut it." He snapped, "I don't want to hear it! After Sirius died, Hermione was the only one I could talk to, the only one who would listen. The only one who sees _me_ , not the boy who bloody lived." He glanced back at Hermione, who had a stunned look on her face. "The one I was going to ask out," Hermione looked at Harry surprised and she felt her heart racing, Harry then turned back to Ginny, "before you interfered! Damn it Ginny, I've half a mind to have you charged with line-theft you self-absorbed little bint!" Ginny gasped and Harry continued. "You stay away from me and you stay away from Hermione! Understand?" he snarled.

Ginny stared shocked, she then looked at her brothers all three were looking at her angrily. Bill gave Ginny a look that Ginny remembered from when she was younger and knew she was in trouble. Bill walked over to his sister and grabbed her firmly by the arm. "Ginevra Weasley, through your actions, you shamed yourself and House Weasley. I have no other choice than to tell Dad."

Bill then looked to Harry, "striking Ginny like that Harry would normally have gotten you a beating from us. But due to these circumstances, we will let it slide. I hope Ginny's actions won't reflect poorly on the rest of us."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry, but I knew she wouldn't listen otherwise, and no, Bill you and the rest of the Weasleys are like family. I'm just sorry our night was cut short."

Bill nodded and Fleur looked at Harry, "there's 'angover cure being brewed at the Burrow. We will send a bottle over." The Weasley's and Fleur apparated out.

Hermione smiled and walked over to Harry, "so Harry."

Harry turned around. "Yes, Hermione?"

"Something you maybe want to ask me?" Hermione said playfully.

Harry smiled."wanna get a drink with me?"

Hermione chuckled and kissed Harry, "I thought you would never ask."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Harry and Hermione walked back into the tavern and Hermione lead Harry over to the table where the other girls were. Hannah and Susan welcomed Harry and Luna smiled, Harry was about to sit down next to Hermione when he looked over at Tom.

"Excuse me ladies, I'll be right back." Hermione nodded and looked at Harry, "hurry back." Harry turned to Hermione, smiled and nodded.

He walked over to Tom. "Hey Tom, sorry about what happened outside the bar and Ginny's outburst." Tom raised his hand "Now Mr. Potter the way I see it, what transpired wasn't your fault, it was that Weasley girl's."

Harry nodded and he reached into his pocket and placed a few gold coins on the counter "One Ogdens on the rocks and a phoenix feather." Tom shook his head smiling, " a Phoenix feather is a popular cocktail amongst witches."

Tom handed Harry the drinks, "Give Hermione Granger my regards." Harry blushed and Tom turned away laughing.

Harry walked back over to the girls and handed Hermione her drink. "Harry, you didn't have to do that."

Harry sat down "I know, but I thought you would enjoy a drink after dealing with an angry Ginny." Hermione smiled and took a sip.

Luna smiled and started to feel a little mischievous. "So Harry, word is you're at the Auror academy for training but on weekends you're fixing up Grimmauld Place right?"

Harry took a drink and looked at Luna and placed the empty glass down. "Yes. it's been hard work, but now it's starting to look a lot brighter than what it was." I only have the library to repair and organise getting the Black family tapestry repaired along with getting it updated."

Hermione looked at Harry, "you're getting the tapestry repaired, so no more burning faces off the wall?" Harry nodded, "Walburga was against it, but she and I came to an agreement. If I put her portrait next to her husband's in the Black family vault, I can make changes."

Luna smiled, "so the library needs repairs and what about the master bedroom? Ginny was bragging how when it's done, she was going to stay with you."

Harry looked at Luna. "It's repaired, but after what happened tonight, Ginny won't be coming by anytime soon."

Luna nodded, "Hermione could help with the library, she would definitely help you with anything Harry." Hermione nearly choked and Harry looked at Hermione. "Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded, her face blood red. "Yes Harry, I'm fine."

Hermione turned to Luna, "Luna, can you and I talk for a moment?"

Hermione and Luna walked over to the far end of the wall. Hermione looked at Luna. "Luna, just what are you trying to do?"

"Why Hermione, I just thought you and Harry could use a little push in the right direction." Luna said sweetly.

Hermione sighed, "A push to where exactly, the bedroom?"

"Well no, I was just trying to get you into Grimmauld place, then just let nature take its course."

Hermione looked at Luna shocked, " Luna, I'm not that kind of girl and Harry, he's , he's,"

"Available and you are too, you both like each other so why not go and get what you want Hermione. You two have been friends for years, you helped him whenever he asked, not expecting anything in return. I say it's time for you, Hermione Granger, to get your wizard."

Hermione thought for a moment and looked at Luna, who put her hands on Hermione's arms. "Ginny manipulated to get what she wanted, so why not show her how a real witch gets her wizard?"

Hermione turned to see Harry talking with Hannah and Susan and her heart raced, he did admit to asking her out if it wasn't for Ginny. Hermione then thought about what her life would have been like if Ginny hadn't interfered. Hermione nodded, Luna smiled. "Go get him Hermione." Luna said pushing Hermione towards Harry.

Hermione walked over to Harry and gathered her Gryffindor courage. She walked over to Harry and he looked at her and smiled "Hey Hermione."

"Sit back Harry." Harry looked at Hermione confused and sat back and Hermione straddled his lap and put her arms around his head. She looked at him, "Harry tell me something please?"

Harry nodded, "anything Hermione."

"Harry, do you like me?"

Harry felt nervous, thinking about how to word it. "Hermione, of course I like you. Without your help I would have been killed or worse expelled." He replied smiling.

Hermione sighed and swatted his arm, "not what I meant, do you… do you love me?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Hermione I-, I don't know what love is, but if it's like anything what I felt while Ginny had me under the potion. The way I felt about her is how I feel about you right now… and how I felt about you before she gave me the potion."

Hannah and Susan gasped, looking excitedly. Hermione leaned in and pressed her lips to Harry's and soon, he was returning the kiss with the same passion.

Hermione separated and both were gasping for air she leaned in near his ear. "Can we go Harry? I want to do with you everything I can't tell my parents about."

"Hermione, what about the drinks? We just ordered more and-" Hermione began kissing his neck and Luna smiled, "we can handle it, Rolf likes Ogden's and we can cover the bill. You two go already."

Harry grabbed Hermione and they apparated away. Suddenly, a man walked in carrying a suitcase. He had brown hair and he walked over to the girls and Luna looked to the man "Rolf!" Luna rose up and hugged him, "I was wondering when you were going to show up. I was thinking you got attacked by a wild snorlax."

"No chance of that love, I'm sorry for being late, but the Knarl just had their offspring." Luna's eyes grew wide, "they finally had a baby?" Rolf held up four fingers and Luna smiled wide and hugged him. "Couldn't have if it wasn't for you finding the female Knarl that would put up with Quill's attitude."

Luna looked at Rolf, "Rolf, Quill was just lonely, we should see improvement."

Hannah and Susan looked at Rolf and Hannah spoke up. "I'm sorry for being rude, it's just you look a lot like Newt Scamander."

Rolf laughed, "Well I should, since he is my grandfather."

Susan gasped. "Wow, it's just he's a Hufflepuff legend."

"It's fine," Rolf looked to Luna, "so love where is your friend the one who's familiar is a kneazle?"

The girls laughed and Luna looked to Rolf. "Sorry, it's just… well, you just missed her."

Rolf frowned. "Oh bugger, I was hoping to meet her, what's she doing now?"

Hannah and Susan looking at each other and said in unison "Well…"


End file.
